


One last Christmas wish

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kinda angst, post swang song, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh day of wincestmas!</p><p>Dean has one, last wish for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



Dean drinks one more glass of whiskey and stands up. He has nearly everything he ever wanted. Warm room, lights, whiskey, pie and even little Christmas tree on table. Only one thing is missing. Actually, one person. Sam.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. He read a book once, old book. There was this chapter about Christmas wishes. It said that if you wish with whole your heart for someone you truly love while having something that’s special for them, they can even come back from dead just to be here. Sometimes they could stay forever aftre that. And sometimes they could go back.

Man took a deep breath. It would be possible if he wouldn’t be so stupid and threw one thing that would make this possible. He decided to try anyway.

He closed his eyes again. “I just want one thing for this time of year” he said quietly. He doesn’t believe in God. He believes in them. In Winchesters, Sam and Dean again the whole world “My little brother. To be here, with me”

He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing changed. It was quiet. Lights where still on, he could hear Christmas music and see snow outside. Dean took a deep breath. It obviously didn’t work. He blinked tear away and walked to window. Outside, some kids where building a snowman. He smiled a little bit.

“Dean?” he heard familiar, oh so familiar voice. He turned around and saw his little brother.

“Sam” he didn’t even know he said that or that he moved closer and put his hands around younger man.

“No” Sam tried to pull away, but Dean didn’t let him. He couldn’t lose him. Not again “This, this is not real… Lucifer…”

“Sam, listen to me” he touched his hair gently “You are here. With me. How can I convince you?”

There was silence.

“Sam?” Dean pulled away, but still was holding his brother’s shoulder with his hand. They were looking at each other without saying anything, it seemed that even without breathing. Then their lips connected. Just like old times. Dean got lost in feeling he missed, in those soft, pink lips. He felt Sam pull away again.

“You know it’s really me, right?” he asked.

“Yes” Sam replied “I do know”

“Come on” he kissed his brother again, this time on cheek “Let’s just lie down, eat pie and watch stupid movies on TV”

Sam smiled. “Sure. I would love that”

Ten minutes later they were both lying on bed, in each other embrace, eating pie, drinking beer, laughing and watching movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I had idea for it and it turned out really bad. Sorry. 
> 
> I apologise if there are any mistakes ^^


End file.
